


When Roles Collide

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [8]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve finds it difficult to switch between Mom and Guardian, and struggles to forgive herself when the matter creates scary consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Roles Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is the slight angst I said I'd be posting. I'm not happy with some details but here it is. And it's my birthday so I'll be posting a couple more fics and hopefully they'll balance out the angst. Happy reading LITs.

Eve ran through the museum corridors, dodging ancient artifacts and 7th graders on field trips, running as fast as her legs would carry her, eyes solely focused on the villain in front of her. He ran down one less crowded hallway, then another, Eve followed. He opened a door and ran down the stairs that were behind it, Eve ran faster. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of what appeared to be the basement, then spotted the man when his silver knotted ring caught the light and created a glint in the dark room. She could hear the rapid footsteps of the four Librarians behind her, Flynn was calling her name, concern weaved into his tone, but all Eve could see was the man still running in front of her, his black leather coat flapping around his legs, his big, hateful eyes that kept glancing round at her, his smug grin at having outsmarted them. She needed to get him, he was their only chance at finding out what twisted magical criminal empire wanted to take over the world this time, he was the clue to the threat, the threat they needed to identify before they could prevent whatever terrible plans the group had, so they could save the world, so they could save her world. The man made a throwing motion with his right arm and another door appeared on the wall in front, he ran through it, his snarl still fuelling Eve's pace, and once more she was right behind him, once more her Librarians were behind her. She was so focused she barely realised they were no longer in the museum until she heard Jake's voice behind her ask "where the hell are we?!" She looked around her briefly and realised they were in what looked like a mine, or a cave of some sort. 

"Builder's tunnel," she heard Flynn answer. "It runs below the museum, it would've been used as a second exit, in case the first one caved in while they were creating a stable basis for the museum. The actual door is probably in the basement somewhere, this guy just made his own."

Eve didn't hear much after that, she was gaining on the villain and adrenaline rushed through her as the blood pumped faster throughout her body, the sound of it seemingly filling her ears and blocking everything else out. The man seemed to notice how close she was getting and in a panic he began throwing fireballs at her. Hot orange flames sprung out from his hands and made their way towards her but Eve wasn't about to take the hit, she'd had to dodge ammunition before and she'd do it again. She dodged once, twice, three times before he got frustrated and aimed for the ceiling rather than her. The attack caused the whole area to shake before a whole chunk of the ceiling fell down in front of Eve. Her hard pace made it difficult for her to stop in time and the collapsing rubble knocked her over causing her to fall flat on her front, and she heard Flynn's voice again, this time shouting her name in absolute fear before her vision became hazy and she blacked out. 

* * *

When she finally gained some consciousness she could hear Jake urging Ezekiel to hurry up while the young Librarian insisted he was, he sounded more panicked than Eve had ever heard him. Cassandra seemed to be sniffling somewhere beside her, not saying anything. Eve felt familiar arms around her and forced open her heavy eyelids to look up at a pair of wonderful brown eyes, except they weren't sparkling like they usually did, they were glazed with tears, outlined by furrowed eyebrows, matched with a fast beating heart which she could feel now that the feeling was returning to her body. His head was drooping, his expression full of despair but he suddenly looked up at the other two bickering boys and yelled, "Will both of you just stop! This is not helping! Ezekiel just get Jenkins to get us to a hospital."

"Flynn," she whispered roughly, finally getting past the dryness in her throat.

"Hey, there you are," he smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You scared me for a minute there."

"Sorry," she whimpered, tears filling her own eyes. They fell hard and fast down her cheeks the longer she looked at Flynn but he quickly brought a thumb up to her face and wiped them away. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he reassured her.

"It hurts," she cried, bringing a hand up to her abdomen, "I'm scared."

"I know you are, but it's gonna be okay, I promise. It's gonna be okay." His voice was just as shaky as Eve's body and she didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself, but she clung to him nonetheless, his touch, his scent calming her slightly but still not overpowering the tightness in her stomach and sheer panic that was overwhelming her. 

 

A blue light flashed nearby and Ezekiel sent a thanks to Jenkins, to whom he was still on the phone to. The next few minutes were a blur as Eve felt Flynn scoop her up and run through the door, trying to be as careful as possible with her. Eve flinched and turned her head into Flynn's chest as they emerged outside the ER of what Eve recognised was a Portland hospital, the sun shining brightly down on them, a stark contrast to where they had been moments earlier. Flynn carried her inside, leading the way, and she heard him say the words "wife" and "pregnant" before a nurse replied with something about a wheelchair. 

Eve groaned and clung onto Flynn even more. "No, don't let me go," she pleaded, burrowing her head further into him. 

"Okay," she felt him nod, holding her even tighter. He informed the nurse they'd be fine as they were and she ushered them to an empty room, telling them a doctor would be with them immediately. 

"Are you family?" the nurse asked the three grave looking Librarians who had been silently following behind. They all looked at each other, not knowing how to reply. 

"Yeah, they are," Flynn answered, hovering at the door and turning his head back round to face them.

"Okay, well I think it's best if we just have mom and dad for now, there's a waiting room across the hall."

"I'll let you know as soon as we know anything," Flynn gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys." The two boys nodded at him and led a still crying Cassandra to the waiting room. 

 

Flynn laid Eve down on the bed but neither one of them let go of the other. He perched himself on the edge, next to her and she immediately fell back into his embrace. Flynn circled his arms around her and held her once more as sobbed heavily against him, his heart sinking at the weight of emotion that rang out from her every cry. "I'm sorry," she wept, "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" he asked, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"This. It's all my fault. I should've listened to you, I shouldn't have gone after him like that, especially without any back up. I just- I could picture him coming back to get the sapphire with that smug look on his face. Then all I could think was what the hell are they gonna do to the world our child is gonna be born into? But it doesn't even matter now because I ruined it." Shame and guilt clouded her expression and she burst into tears once more. 

"Hey," Flynn said, slightly more sternly than he had previously. "Don't. You can't do this to yourself. I won't let you. It's not your fault, you didn't know what he was going to do, and it could've been any one of us in your position."

"But it wasn't, it was me. I was so busy being a Guardian I forgot to be a mom first. What kind of mother even am I? It's probably best this way anyway."

"Eve, look at me. _Look_  at me." He hooked his finger under her chin and she reluctantly met his gaze, her eyes glassy and red. "What did you just say to me, huh? You said you were concerned about what kind of world our baby would be born into. That sounds like being a mom to me."

She tore her gaze away from him momentarily but didn't argue his point straight away. "Even still, I'm a Guardian Flynn, in some respects I always have been. It's my job to protect people but I can't even take care of our baby! What am I gonna do when it's born?"

"You're gonna be incredible, that's what you’re gonna do. Just like you are now. As far as I can tell you're being both a Guardian and a mom, and there is nothing wrong with that so don't apologise. I don't blame you for this, and I'm definitely not worried about you being a parent, you've done a good job with those three," he motioned to the corridor. "You are an amazing Guardian Eve and you're going to be an amazing mother. I know you don't believe me right now but I'm gonna keep telling you until you do. Okay?" She nodded and sunk into him once again. 

"I don't deserve you," she mumbled.

"Yes you do. Now stop arguing with me. You know I only find it attractive when we fight." He felt her chuckle then and light washed over him knowing she was comforted, even if only for a brief moment. 

 

There was a short knock on the door and a doctor walked entered the room. "Hi, I'm Doctor Turner, how are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts a lot," Eve told her, clutching the pained area.

"Okay, I just need you lie back a little and if you could lift your shirt up." Eve complied and Flynn shuffled to the side to give them both room but he never let go of her hand. "Tell me if this hurts," the doctor said to Eve before she began pressing her fingers lightly over Eve's abdomen. After about the forth prod, to the left side of her, Eve winced and took a sharp breath in. 

"Yeah, right there."

The doctor nodded. "You have some bruising yourself but baby seems to be okay. I'm going to do a scan to be on the safe side." Both Flynn and Eve let out relieved breaths, and Flynn squeezed her hand. "What happened?" the doctor asked as she set up the monitor. 

The couple looked at each other and both could tell the other was trying to come up with a coherent story. "Uh, I'm a security guard for public...services, museums, galleries, libraries, and I was chasing a guy who'd tried to steal something from one of the exhibits. He threw a garbage can my way and I didn't move in time. I landed on my stomach." Flynn saw her expression change as she said the last part, as though the she was reliving the sting of the fall. 

"I didn't know those places were so full of action like the movies," the doctor remarked, "that said, chasing thieves is not what I'd recommend expectant mothers to be doing."

"I know...I'm working on it," Eve replied quietly as the doctor placed the probe on her. Seconds later the screen flickered and small foetus appeared, looking perfect and seemingly unharmed. Eve's mouth fell open as she stared at the monitor and Flynn saw her eyes were brimming with tears again. "It's okay? It's really okay?"

"Yeah, looks like you've got a really safe home for it in there."

Eve looked up at Flynn who was sitting by her side again and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay," she whispered into his ear. "She's okay, I didn't hurt her."

"I told you, you could never hurt her."

The doctor looked across at Flynn, confusion on her face. "I wasn't aware you knew the sex."

"We don't," he told her before nodding towards Eve, "she thinks it's a girl."

"I _know_ ," she mumbled into his neck.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, "she knows."

The other woman smiled and nodded in understanding. "You guys are what, 18 weeks?" The couple nodded. "Okay, hold on a second." She pressed a few buttons on the monitor then turned back to Eve. "If you could just turn a little for me Mrs Carsen."

Eve parted from Flynn and shuffled onto her back again, allowing the kind doctor to return the probe to her stomach. Eve and Flynn stared at her expectantly, wondering what she was doing until a delicate stream of thumps came from the instrument. This time Eve's weren't the only eyes to be tear filled. Flynn was clutching her hand again and staring at the monitor, half in disbelief, half in amazement. "That's...that's the," he struggled to get the words out as he gripped Eve's hand.

"Yep, that's the heartbeat. Baby's just fine," she smiled. "She's being well looked after," she said again to Eve.

Flynn turned to Eve and rested his head against hers, shutting his eyes and taking in both her and the incredible sound still protruding from the monitor. "She's okay," he murmured, as though he was finally acknowledging the fact. "It's so real, and it's all gonna be okay."

Eve cupped his cheek and stroked her thumb across it. "Yeah, looks like you were right as usual Librarian," she grinned. 

"I have never been more happy to be right," he breathed into her ear, shifting his head to rest it on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. 

"So am I okay to go?" Eve asked a moment later suddenly remembering she and Flynn weren't alone. 

"I just want to run a couple of tests to make sure _you're_ okay," she handed Eve a couple of paper towels as she began to switch off the machine. "I'll be back in a little while to do those, and the nurse will bring you some painkiller. Do you want me to send in the rest of the gang?"

"Oh yes please, they must be worried sick. Thank you," Eve said as Flynn smiled at the doctor, who nodded politely and left them alone. 

 

Flynn took the tissues from Eve and began wiping the gel off her, pressing little kisses to her growing belly once the area was clean. She smiled down at him then took his hand and tugged it a little to grab his attention. He looked up at her questioningly, pulled her shirt back down then settled back down next to her on the edge of the bed. "So I was thinking that maybe now's a good time to step back a little," she said softly. "I know it's a little earlier than planned and I mean I'll still be around to help you guys, you know, research and execute plans but maybe I won't go out in the field so much?"

He kissed the hand that held his. "I think that's a good idea."

"Don't think you're getting rid of me though," she warned, "no charging into the fog just because I'm not there, I'll still be on all of your cases to make sure you're being safe."

Flynn chuckled and placed a soft kiss to her lips, "I'd expect nothing less." There was another knock at the door and it squeaked open as Jake and Ezekiel all walked in meekly. 

"Hey guys," Eve smiled. "Don't look so worried, everything's okay. Where's Cassandra?"

"Uh, she was-" Jake began, but stopped when the redhead entered the room.

She still looked like she was about to burst into tears so Eve motioned her over to sit next to her. She didn't take much persuading and soon had her head burrowed against Eve's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," she said reassuringly, putting an arm around the petite woman. "I just told these guys, every thing's okay. The baby's fine."

"Are you sure?" Cassandra sniffed.

"Yeah, they let us listen to the heartbeat and everything."

"Really?" she asked, sorrow clearing from her eyes. Eve nodded and smiled at her. Despite her frequenting of hospitals, Eve knew Cassandra hated them. She guessed they were a reminder of all the time she'd lost and all the time she wouldn't have. Cassandra suddenly shoved a tiny toy rabbit into Eve's face, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What's thi- hey! This is yours."

"You need it more today," Cassandra replied simply. Eve smiled again and took the fluffy stuffed animal from her. She'd given it to Cassandra the first time she'd taken her to the hospital, she'd had a CT scan that day and she'd told Eve those scared her more than any of the other tests. While Eve was waiting for her she'd gone to the gift shop and the fluffy white toy with its big eyes had been staring her out so she'd brought it for Cassandra. "Rabbits. Luck," she'd told her. Ever since, Cassandra had carried it with her for every appointment. 

"Thank you."  

"So uh," Jake cut in, "now that Cassie's here we uh we were talkin' and we've decided that we're gonna look out for each other more, on missions and stuff." He had his hands in his pockets and was rocking on his heels slightly, the other two were looking at him now, expectantly, like they knew he had more to say. Eve guessed that they'd all talked and had volunteered him to be their spokesperson. "So basically, you don't have to put yourself in danger so much for us. Not that we don't think you're capable or anythin'...it's just, we want you to be safe, both of you," he nodded to her stomach.

Eve looked up at Flynn and they smiled at one another. "Yeah," she turned back to the other three, "we were thinking the same thing." She looked around at them and her heart warmed, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have them all. "Thanks guys. Hey, are you all okay? Did any of you get hurt down there?" She'd been so worried about the baby and was in so much pain it had only just occurred to her that they might have been injured, and she scolded herself for taking this long to ask. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah, fine."

"We're okay," came their replies all at once. 

"I have young blood and stamina," Ezekiel piped up. "I'm good. We know you're just getting soft now you're approaching motherhood Colonel," he grinned. 

She rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. "Glad to hear it Jones. But don't think my grip is any less terrifying or powerful."

"Got it," he nodded. 

"You guys should go home, get cleaned up. They still want to run a couple of tests on me so we might be here for little longer."

"You sure?" Jake asked. 

"Yeah, honestly. See if you can get any more information on who this idiot was. The sooner we can get to them, the better."

"Okay, you sure you're gonna be okay, you need anything?" 

"Yes," she insisted, "now go, all of you. That's an order."

"We're not soldiers!" they all chimed. 

"Alright, alright, I got it," she shook her head as they all began to stroll out. 

"Oh, Jenkins said to let him know when you're about to come back," Ezekiel informed them.

"Why?" Flynn inquired.

The boy shrugged. "Dunno. Something to do with the door maybe? See ya."

* * *

The nurse came back a short time later to take some bloods and run a few more tests as well as give a relieved Eve her painkillers. "I'll try and get these sorted as quickly as I can," she promised as she left the room. 

Flynn and Eve sat in silence for a while after that, hands laced together as they appreciated the fact that all three of them were safe and together. "I'm glad you're okay baby," Flynn spoke to Eve's stomach, rubbing a hand over it. "You really scared me there. And so did you," he looked up at Eve before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He hovered over her so their faces were inches apart, noses brushing against each other, breaths mingling. "Do me a favour?"

"Anything," she whispered, eyes locking with his. 

"Don't ever do that to me again. I couldn't- Eve, when I saw you lying there..." 

Her eyes felt prickly again as tears brimmed in them. "I'm sorry." 

"I don't know what I'd do Eve..." He dropped his head onto her shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here, the baby's here and we're not going anywhere," she murmured into his hair as she held him. "Come here," she tugged him lightly and he lifted himself up on to the bed before settling against her as her arms wrapped around him. "Shh, it's alright." He laid his head on her chest and she ran her hand through his hair, dropping kisses to his hairline every now and then. Flynn placed his hand on her stomach, letting the beating of her heart calm him, and it wasn't long before they both drifted off, each comforted by the other's touch.

* * *

They both awoke a couple of hours later when the nurse from earlier returned. "Hi," she whispered, trying not to disturb them too much. "The doctor's given you the all clear, I just need you to sign your discharge forms and you can go."

Eve rubbed her eyes and reluctantly parted from Flynn, shifting upwards on the bed. Feeling her movement Flynn extended the hand that was now at her hip and tried to pull her back down again. "Hey, wake up," she rubbed a hand against his chest. 

He buried his head into the pillow before pushing himself up to her level. "You okay?" he blinked.

"Yeah, we can go home in a minute," she motioned to the nurse standing by the bed who was staring at them as though they were two adorable puppies. 

Flynn spun his head around to where she'd nodded. "Oh. Hello," he smiled at the nurse. 

"Hi," she chuckled. "She handed a clipboard to Eve and told her where she needed to sign. Eve slipped a hand into Flynn's jacket pocket and pulled out his pen before signing. "These are for you," the nurse exchanged the signed forms for a box of pills, "they're for the pain and bruising. You're a very lucky lady, there's no internal damage, you'll just be really sore for a while."

"Yep, can feel that already," Eve replied. "They're definitely sure everything is okay? I fell really hard."

"Positive. Dr Turner's one of our best. You have a lot of muscle so it kept the baby well cushioned, you took most of the hit. But remember you're just as important as the baby so you have to take care of yourself too."

"I'll make sure she does," Flynn answered, slipping an arm around her waist. 

"Glad to hear it. I'll leave you to it, you can go when you're ready."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

 

Flynn swung his legs off the bed and helped Eve into her jacket. "Let's get you home." He helped her off the bed and they collected their things before heading out the door. 

"Oh wait," Eve pulled on his arm. "We're supposed to call Jenkins. We need a door anyway."

"Oh yeah." Flynn dug his phone out from his jacket pocket and dialled the Annex while Eve hovered by his side, hand resting on his free arm. "Jenkins? Hey, we're headed back, Ezekiel said to let you know? Do you want us to get a cab or-...uh huh, yeah. I think there's a door around the side that we used to get here...okay, okay I'll keep it out. Thanks."

"What did he say?" Eve inquired.

"He said give him ten minutes and he'll use the same door from earlier to get us back. Wanna grab a coffee? You hungry?"

Eve wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I can't have the real thing so I tend to not crave it so much these days. But you go ahead."

Flynn laughed and took her hand. "Come on, let's see if we can find you anything." 

* * *

They found a hot drink stand and Flynn bought himself a coffee and Eve a cookie that she found especially appealing. "I still think I should've carried you," he remarked as they strolled around to the corner of the building to await Jenkins' call, Eve wincing with every step.

"And I still think that would be weird."

"You let me carry you in, in fact you insisted."

"Yeah well I was delirious with pain."

"I just think you like being in my arms," he grinned.

"Can't deny that," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

A moment later a familiar blue light highlighted the edges of the door and Flynn placed a hand on the small of Eve's back and led her towards it. "Come on."

They stumbled into the Annex, Flynn holding Eve more securely by the waist now, and were greeted by the comforting smell of old books and tea. "Colonel, Mr Carsen, good to have you back," Jenkins nodded.  

"Jenkins," Eve beamed as she took in the familiar face, "it's good to see you."

"Likewise. Now, I understand if you want to return to your own apartment but I have made arrangements here should you need the door again." He motioned to one of the corners of the room where a small curtain separated the area from everywhere else. Eve stepped closer to it, feeling Flynn close behind her and let out a small gasp when she saw what Jenkins had prepared. There was a pull out couch that was already set with pillows and a duvet, a small set of drawers that held a tray of hot tea and a lamp that made everything look cosy, as well as a bunch of flowers in a vase that stood on little table. "Dinner is ready for you too if you're both hungry."

Eve spun around and stared at him, awestruck. "Jenkins," she finally said, in a near whisper. "You did all this?" 

"I figured it would be easier and more efficient if you were near to the door should you need to return to the hospital," he shrugged with an air of nonchalance.

Eve walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you."

"Oh, well, I'm just glad you're okay. Both of you," he said sincerely. "Are you hungry?" 

"I am if you cooked," she smiled.

"Then I'll be back in a moment."

 

Eve watched him go, smiling with affection until a pair of arms snaked around her waist and joined over her bump. A different kind of love formed her next expression as Flynn held her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "You're always such a princess where he's concerned," he murmured into her ear. 

"Don't be jealous because he likes me better," she teased. 

"Can't blame him really, out of the two of us, I like you better too."

"Well I like you enough for the both of us so that balances it out," she turned around to face him and pecked him on the lips. 

"Oh thank you. Now come on, let's get you sat down." He took her hand and led her to the comfy looking bed. "Do you want tea?" he asked, motioning to the fully equipped tray. "Oh wait, how many cups have you had today?" 

"Doesn't matter, he never gives me caffeine. I should probably have something to drink though." Flynn nodded and poured them a cup each. He slipped his arm around Eve's waist when she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"You okay? Are you in pain?" 

She shook her head. "No, although I am going to need to take some more painkillers in a while. I'm just tired. Feels like forever ago that we got to the museum. Ugh, and I wanna wash my hair. It's half cave and half hospital," she grimaced, "but I am too tired to do anything about it."

"I can do that for you if you want," Flynn replied. "You might feel better afterwards too. I can run home and grab some stuff then do it here."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. In sickness and health remember?"

"Yeah," she smiled, remembering their promises. "Thank you. I can't wait 'til you're a dad, if you're this good to me, what are you gonna be like with them."

"Well if I'm half as good as you make me sound like I am then hopefully I'll be pretty good. Maybe I'll even be their favourite," he teased.

"Yeah well that's gonna happen anyway, you're always good cop around here."

"I am not!" he protested.

"Oh please, you let these guys do whatever they want because _that's what Librarians do_ ," she mocked, imitating his voice.

"Okay first of all, I so don't sound like that. Second, have you ever thought that maybe I'm good cop by default?"

"By default?!"

"Yeah, you know, ' _freeze NATO._ '"

"Okay when have I ever said freeze?!"

"I've heard you!" Flynn insisted.

"What, when we're in some cheesy cop show?" Eve retorted before laughing softly and resting against his shoulder once more. "God you're so annoying," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. Eve let out a long sigh then laughed to herself. "What?" Flynn asked, intrigued. 

"Of all the things I thought my life might be, none of this ever crossed my mind."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely. Hey Librarian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really looking forward to having this baby with you," she confessed.

Flynn smiled against Eve's hair. "Me too Guardian."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
